


My thoughts and stories

by Spoopy_pumpkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Late Night Writing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Oh My God, One Shot Collection, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_pumpkin/pseuds/Spoopy_pumpkin
Summary: I wrote down some of my thoughts and stories.My mind makes up a lot of scenarios that I wanted to share.Basically a bunch of drabbles,oneshots and short stories.Nothing fancy just my imagination.





	My thoughts and stories

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there's any mistakes feel free to point them out:)  
> But don't be rude.  
> Enjoy:D
> 
> -SoPo

The night was dark,quiet and the stars shone brightly. Unaware of the terrors and _______?

"Aaaaaaah!" The silence was broken by a blood freezing scream.

A war had started and there was no going back.

Knights,farmers,archers,tower keepers and even the queens and kings was in danger.

As the battle broke out our first victim had fallen. An innocent farmer. He hadn't done anything wrong but he still couldn't survive the ruthless war.

Unfortunately for the knight,who killed the farmer, there were excellent archers on the opposite side.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You git!"

"What? You killed my player first" __1___ said with a confident smirk.

"It was a farmer!" Wine spilled from __2___ glass as he abruptly/angerly stood up "you killed my knight!"

"Calm down it's not like I actually hurt anybody, it's just chess.."

"JUST chess..ugh! Why do I even play with you?" __2___ asked as he sat back down into the chair.

"It's your turn, brother" chuckled __1___

~~~~~~~~~~

Tower keepers had an advantage because of their high towers. Right turning stairs made it easier for the keepers to fight, since the sword would be too close to the wall for the attackers. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you keep attacking my towers" __1___ complained as he for the fifth time had to change where his towers stood.

___2___ stuck his tongue out and replied,"'Cause you get annoyed by it".

His brother just signed and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

Archers were firing everywhere and if someone managed to avoid being stabbed by a knight, the archers would certainly get them.

White king had managed to get his troops close to the opposite castle. 

Enemy troops made their steady progress,so everyone on the black side became slightly more scared of losing this battle.

Chaos erupted when the black king sat down on his throne and said "let them come" with a blood thirsty grin plastered on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hah!! I finally got through your stupid defense" mocked __2___. He got up to do a victory dance but stopped when he saw the confident look his brother wore.

____1__ wasn't known for losing and it was hilarious that his brother thought he was going to win.

"What? Why are you so smug?" Confused and a little bit disappointed ___2___ sat down mittemot his brother.

"You'll see" was the only thing he got as an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Knights and archers barged through the doors as the black kings defenders had stepped back. 

At first they looked confused that it suddenly was so easy, but they didn't stop long before they started fighting.

Wars always have a losing side and right now it wasn't looking good for the white king.

They hadn't expected their enemy to be so strong and well prepared. They didn't stand a chance against the black kings army.

~~~~~~~~~~

__2____ sat dumbfounded. He had just lost the game that he thought he was winning.

~~~~~~~~~~

The white king had lost and his enemy was celebrating right in the middle of the destroyed dinner room.

The black king tapped his knife against his glass *clink,clink,clink*. He stood up as everybody got quiet and looked at him.

"Today we celebrate winning a war. We celebrate finally getting rid of a long time enemy."

The crowd hummed in agreement. 

"We lost a lot of people. Friends,family and neighbours who lost their lives so that we could make a better future. This is the beginning of a new era…."

~~~~~~~~~~

"The beginning of a brighter future-" ___1___ was interrupted by ___2__ 

"Please stop" 

" hush brother, I'm in the middle of my important speech" ___1___ was striking a victory pose as he with a dramatic voice had made a speech.

"Stop being so dramatic, it was only chess after all…" __2___ slumped down in his chair with a pout plastered on his face.

Might consider making a part 2


End file.
